Season's Greetings From Me to You
by Eva Hazuki
Summary: After a meeting, America decides that everyone should spend Christmas together! Mainly USUK, with a  good-sized  side serving of GerIta and Spamano, human names, yaoi, don'tlikedon'tread, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!


**A/N: Hello! This is Eva here! I finally finished this (belated) Christmas One-Shot Fanfic. This is mostly USUK, but it also has a good amount of GerIta and Spamano, as well! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so feedback and opinions are greatly appreciated! I apologize if any character appears OOC; I'll do my best to roleplay them better next time!**

****"Blahblahblah" Speech over phone

_"Blahblahblah"_ Thoughts

_Blahblahblah _Quotes/Anything that is not English

"Blahblahblah" Talking

_"Blahblahblah"_ Writing

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. Lights lined just about every lamppost that ran down the street. Shops were decorated with a cheerful theme of red, green, and gold. People were dressed in Santa suits and dresses; males wore fake beards while females tried to attract customers with red and white dresses that seemed too short for the season. Christmas was approaching, and everyone was preparing for it.<p>

This time, the nations gathered to Kiku's home for the world meeting, his home being the country of Japan. Despite his uncertainty at first, he warmly welcomed the others to his country.

As per usual, nothing was accomplished, or solved, at the meeting. Francis and Arthur were ready to slit each other's throats open, Alfred and Ivan were simply exchanging threats with a friendly smile. Kiku was trying to calm everyone down, while Yao just sat and shook his head. Feliciano was simply annoying the buggers out of Ludwig, who clenched his temples with one hand (since Feliciano was clinging onto the other). Alfred, who for once chose a good time to insert something off-topic into the meeting, stood up and broke his little threat-exchange with Ivan.

"Since we're already here, why don't we just celebrate Christmas together at Kiku's place?" he stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at Alfred for a moment. An awkward silence hung over them, until Kiku chimed in shyly.

"A-ah...yes. I agree with Alfred-san. We can have a party at my house." the small Asian said. Everyone murmured for a moment, and peace was returned once more to the room.

"I do not mind in the least. As long as the frog-face stays away from me, I'll have no problem." the Englishman chimed in. He crossed his arms and legs in a majestic manner, turning his face away to avoid looking at the Frenchman across from him.

"That is most cruel, _mon ami_. You hurt my feelings." the Frenchman spoke, feigning pain and clutching at his chest with a convincing expression to match. However, Arthur would have none of this farce.

"Alright! It's decided! Let's go help out with the decorations and stuff! Everyone has to contribute! I won't accept any objections! Alright, meeting dismissed!" Alfred stated. Everyone stood up, and gathered their belongings before heading out of the double-doors of the meeting room. Arthur was the last to finish, gathering his stuff and heading for the door when Alfred grabbed his sleeve. The Briton was promptly startled, and stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"Wha—What the hell, Alfred?" Arthur uttered, still recovering from the American's sudden grab.

"Hey Artie, what do you want for Christmas?" Alfred asked, his eyes large and filled with innocence and sincerity. It was at moments like these that Arthur was reminded of the cute little angel that he used to raise back in the old days. Now things were different. Much different.

"Well, why don't you figure that out, bloody git. And I believe I told you before, call me Arthur." Arthur stated. His face flushed a tiny shade of pink before he turned his head in another direction. Alfred, however, frowned.

"C'mon Artie! It's just a name! Besides, if you don't tell me what you want, how am I supposed to know what to get you?" Alfred whined, crossing his arms and pouting in a very childish manner. As much as Arthur wanted to explode and call Alfred 'dense' or 'stupid', that adorable pouting face was something that melted the grumpy man internally. Heaving a long sigh, Arthur turned to face the opposite direction, hiding his face from Alfred. He felt the threat of a blush creeping up his face, and he refused to show the American such a state.

"A-anything is fine as long as you actually gave some effort in picking my gift." Arthur stated stubbornly. His arms were crossed, and his chest puffed up in a majestic manner. Alfred stared at the smaller blonde for a moment, before letting loose one of his obnoxiously loud laughs. Arthur jumped a bit, and turned around to yell at Alfred, only to meet the taller man's lips in a chaste kiss. His face now flamed and steamed, as Alfred laughed once more, and hugged his English boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go now, so see you around, Artie!" Alfred called before running out.

"It's Arthur, you tosser!" Arthur yelled after the sunny blonde. Alfred simply waved before he completely disappeared from sight. Arthur sighed, his fingers hovering over his lips, his cheeks still tainted a rosy color as he walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. As he strolled around the streets of Japan to get to his hotel, Feliciano watched the many shops that were littered about. He eyed the various articles of clothing, confections, and gifts that were being sold, and the many customers who flocked to various tables to observe. <em>"I wonder what fratello would want..." <em>the Italian thought as he walked lazily towards his hotel.

Just then, his eyes caught sight of something...adorable. It was the perfect gift for his elder brother, and in fact, it was so adorable, he'd get one for Brother Antonio as well. Feliciano quickly skipped over to the stall, where a saleswoman (more like teenager) greeted him with a friendly manner.

"_Irashai_!" she said. From the little Japanese that he had learned from Kiku, Feliciano knew that it was a way stores greeted their customers.

"_Ciao_!" the friendly Italian greeted back. Most of the customers and nearby stand workers that had heard him turned to stare at him. Feliciano was a bit confused, but the worker just giggled, and everyone else went back to their business.

"I see you are a foreigner. Is there any product that interests you?" the girl asked, her English heavily accented.

"Ah yes, can I buy two of these? Oh and also, can you please wrap them?" Feliciano asked, with his own Italian-laced English. He pointed to a little stuffed toy that was quite a peculiar shape. Not that he minded, since he knew his _fratello_ and Brother Antonio would like it. The girl nodded, and went into the store. Moments later, she returned with a gorgeous bag, inside containing two simple, yet beautifully wrapped presents.

"That will be a total of 1230 yen, sir." she said, holding the bag. Thank goodness he had already exchanged his currency. The Italian fished his pockets, and handed the girl a 1000 yen bill, and three 100 yen coins.

"Keep the change!" he shouted. The boy grabbed his bag, and blew the girl a kiss before heading off to the hotel. After he was out of hearing range, the girl, and some of her co-workers, squealed like little fangirls.

As soon as he entered, Feliciano pressed the button for the seventh floor. He then proceeded to room 782, where Antonio and his were staying. From outside the room, he could hear two voices inside, and from the sound of it, they seemed to be fighting.

"Come on, Lovi? Don't be so stingy..." Antonio's voice came off whiny.

"_Vaffanculo_, bastardo. I wouldn't even do it in your dreams! Dammit, where are you,_ fratello bastardo_!" Lovino retorted harshly.

"You called?" Feliciano asked, walking into the room with all his smiling and innocent glory.

"Where the hell were you!" Lovino screamed. As much as he wanted to move and hide behind his brother, the tiny Italian was trapped in the arms of the Spaniard, Antonio, who cuddled the tiny Italian in his arm lovingly, much to Lovino's dismay.

"I wanted to look around the city! Oh, I'm just here to drop off a present for you two!" Feliciano said, waving the bag around before bouncing over to the other two. He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled out the two boxes in the bag. He gave one to Lovino, and handed the other to Antonio.

"I saw them selling this on the streets, and I thought you would like them!" Feliciano beamed happily. Lovino was at a lost for words, but his face was not hesitant to express gratitude, for the older Italian's cheeks burned up with heat. Antonio laughed heartily, and took both boxes to hand back to Feliciano.

"_Gracias_, little Feli. But don't give these to us yet, give them to us at Kiku's party, eh?" The Spaniard said. Feliciano nodded, and placed the gifts back into the bag.

"I'll leave you alone now! _Buonanotte_, Brother Antonio, _fratello_!' Feliciano said as he bounced out the door.

"_Buenos noches_, little Feli." Antonio called before the door closed. The Spaniard returned to snuggling with his little Italian, and the other was getting quite fed up.

"Stop snuggling me, bastard! Let me go!" Lovino screamed, thrashing his limbs about.

"Eh...? _Por que?_" Antonio inquired with a whiny voice, accompanied by an adorable pout. He held Lovino closer in hopes of stopping the other from going on a rampage.

"Chigi! Why the hell are you so damn clingy?" Lovino shrilled, attempting even harder to escape.

"Because..." Antonio passed for a bit. He leaned in, resting his chin on Lovino's shoulder, and completed his sentence.

"_Te quiero mucho, poco de tomate._" Antonio whispered. Lovino shivered, his frantic flailing stopped almost immediately when his ears caught those words. The blood rushed up to Lovino's face, turning it a bright red. Dammit, why did the Spaniard sound so damn sexy just then? Antonio chuckled, and poked one of Lovino's cheeks.

"You're a tomato, Lovi~" he remarked in a sing-song voice.

"Sh-shut up!" Lovino cried, turning his head to complain, only to have Antonio steal a kiss.

"_Te amo, Lovino._" the Spaniard said, with the most pure and sincere smile Lovino had ever seen. The tiny Italian burrowed his red face into the other's shoulder, mumbling whatever it was that came to his head.

"Dammit...Antonio you bastard..." was the only thing that the Spaniard had caught.

The sun had long set below the horizon. Feliciano was back in his room now, and he laid there, staring at the ceiling. He looked to the bag on his nightstand, and felt giddy inside. He couldn't wait to give these to Lovino and Antonio. The party was tomorrow, he couldn't wait!

He needed to go buy more gifts tomorrow though, he had so many friends after all~ He'd make pasta for Kiku, buy that cute giant stuffed bunny for Yao, the Superman T-Shirt for Alfred, that weird book of Magic for Arthur, and a nice champagne for Francis. Even though Feliciano was scared of Ivan, he still wanted to give the Russian something. Maybe a small cake in the shape of a sunflower...Ivan did love his sunflowers.

For Ludwig...What was he going to get...? Feliciano tried to dig through his memories, hoping to find something that the German man might like. Feliciano seemed to have recalled Germany liking wursts and...porn. He was not going to buy porn in a store...should he? A bit frustrated that he couldn't decide, Feliciano picked up the phone in his room, and dialed Ludwig's room number.

The crickets chirped peacefully in the grass, the moon high in the sky. The clock read 23:00 as Ludwig sat in the table of his hotel room, sorting out various documents to keep himself organized. The Christmas party would be tomorrow, and everyone was meeting early so they could shop for gifts and help Kiku prepare for the party. As he finished sorting the last of the documents, the phone on his table cut through the silence in his room. With a long sigh, Ludwig set the papers on his desk, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Ludwig answered.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" the other voice on the end cried rather loudly.

"_Mein gott_, Feliciano...Please keep your voice down. It is quite late here..." Germany muttered, holding his head in pain...again.

"Veee~...I'm sorry Ludwig...Oh! Right, what do you want for Christmas?" the Italian asked excitedly over the phone. Ludwig was actually caught off-guard by the question, but then again, Christmas was approaching. This was to be expected of the friendly Italian.

"Anything is fine, Feliciano. It is nice enough you have considered getting me a gift. Is there anything that you like?" Ludwig asked, feeling just a smidge awkward.

"Vee~ I'll love whatever Ludwig gives me!" Feliciano replied. Ludwig's face flushed pink, but he quickly cleared his throat in hopes of ridding himself of the tint on his cheeks.

"Ah..I see. Alright then, I shall see you tomorrow... _Guten nacht_." Ludwig said.

"_Buonanott_e, Ludwig. _Ti amo~__" _Feliciano said, before hanging up. Ludwig's blush returned full-force, leaving the German in a flustering mess. He tidied up the documents, and placed both palms on his face, as if to hide it. "Mein gott.." he muttered. He stood up, and walked to the bed, flung himself onto the mattress, and keeping his eyes shut in hopes for a good night's sleep.

After his conversation with Ludwig ended, Feliciano hung up, a hint of pink tainting his cheeks. He giggled to himself, and plopped down on the bed. Then, an idea struck him. He knew what to give the German man now. With a delighted smile, the Italian slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was ever so harsh. Arthur groaned as the sunlight poured in through the not-quite-heavy drapes of the hotel room. With a grunt, the Englishman sat up lazily, sitting on the mattress for a few moments before he swung his legs around the bed.<p>

Standing up slowly, he made his way to the bathroom, where he would freshen up. Moments later, he emerge, and though still tired, he felt better and more awake. Then, something snapped in his head. Ah yes, today was the Christmas Party. Arthur glanced at the digital clock in his room, which read simply read '07:00 A.M."

"I wonder if any of the stores are open at this time...Maybe not. I guess I can just walk around to waste time..." the Briton muttered to himself. With that decision, Arthur quickly changed out of his nightwear. He slipped on a button up, his favorite green sweater-vest, and a pair of black slacks. After grabbing his coat and room key, he walked out the door.

The air outside was quite biting. However, it helped to completely wake the British man up, as he now observed his surroundings. For seven in the morning, everything sure was lively. Students swarmed the streets, businessmen and women walking about, some more presentable than others.

Stores were opening, some already opened, and some that have yet to be opened. Arthur stopped by a twenty-hour convenience store in search for a warm drink to keep his body temperature from dropping to freezing point. He observed the selections of drinks, but they didn't happen to have any tea. The only options offered to him was coffee and hot chocolate. Seeing as the Briton had a fairly strong dislike for the bitter caffeinated drink, he went with the hot chocolate instead.

After paying for his beverage, Arthur continued his little walk. By now the streets were already starting to crowd-up terribly, the streets packed with the busy Japanese citizens. The Englishman decided that maybe he should head back to the hotel, and perhaps he could come back later when he was sure that the malls were open.

As he walked the streets of the busy city, a familiar figure caught his eyes. Although Arthur almost did not notice the other, the company of the figure caught the Briton's eye. A white dog, whose fur puffed up like a pom-pom, trotted alongside its owner, who had great trouble carrying his many groceries. Green eyes observed the man for a moment before Arthur registered that it was his friend, Honda Kiku. "_It seemed that he had already shopped for groceries for tonight's party..."_ Arthur thought.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted with the loud rustles of shopping bags and the sound of metal hitting the pavement. Focusing on Kiku once more, Arthur realized that his friend did have trouble managing all those bags alone, and one had finally escaped the man's hands and onto the pavement. The blonde rushed over to his friend, helping the Japanese pick up the refugee items.

"Kiku! What are you doing carrying all this by yourself? You should have called me to help!" Arthur said, handing his friend the cans of food.

"A-ah! Arthur-san. I'm sorry, I did not want to bother you this early in the morning." Kiku said as he repacked the cans and various food packages into the bag.

"You're not a bother. Besides, it's mostly Alfred's fault for forcing you to host this party, anyways. That damn wanker..." Arthur muttered. He handed Kiku the last of the runaway groceries, and took a few bags off of his friend's hands.

"Here, allow me to help. It would be much easier for you, and I can help you prepare the food." Arthur said, his face seemingly glowed at the mention of assisting with the party's meal.

"A-ah! Thank you very much for helping me, but I can do the cooking by myself Arthur-san. Besides, don't you have to get gifts for your friends?" Kiku asked, desperate to get his British friend off the topic of cooking.

"Oh, that's true...Alright then, I'll go shopping after I help you with this, and I'll return to help with decorations." the Englishman said. Kiku subtly let out a sigh of relief, and the duo continued walking towards Kiku's house.

After quite some time of walking and conversing, the two had finally arrived at Kiku's house. The house was located near a shrine. The doors were not ones with hinges, but were instead traditional sliding doors. The house had an ancient feel to it, one that had a calming atmosphere enveloping it. Arthur took his shoes off at the entrance as Kiku proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Arthur followed not long after, and accompanied his friend to the kitchen. Once inside, he placed the bags onto the counter of the kitchen, and looked around.

"Your house is lovely, Kiku." Arthur said as he looked around, observing the traditional-styled Japanese house. It was quite modern, but there were some traditional features of the house, such as the tatami mats on the floor and the sliding doors.

"Thank you, Arthur-san." Kiku replied as he started to unpack the groceries. Fish, beef, potatoes, carrots, and many other ingredients were laid out as the Japanese man began to prepare for the feast.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Kiku?" Arthur asked, slightly surprised by the large amount of ingredients laid before him.

"I am fine, Arthur-san. Why don't you go shopping now? The malls should be open once you reach the shopping area." Kiku informed with a polite smile. He turned around and slipped into a simple white apron, and held his hair with what looked like a white...bandana? Arthur had no idea what it was.

"Ah, alright then. Well, I'll be off then. I'll see you in a bit to assist with the decorations." Arthur said. Kiku nodded, and saw Arthur to the door. After Arthur had waved goodbye, the Japanese man set to work on the food.

Arthur started walking back towards the malls and shopping centers, going at a leisure pace. There was no need to rush, he had plenty of time. Even if he did want to go faster, the crowd made it somewhat impossible. Even in London, Arthur disliked the extremely crowded streets, as he could never walk someplace without having to avoid being trampled on.

Finally, he had found his way back to the shopping center. Daydreaming was not exactly the smartest thing to do in a crowded street of a foreign country. Arthur walked into a mall, which was already quite packed during this time. Families, couples, and friends dotted every which way of the mall. The small Briton walked around, watching the shops with great interest. He'd have fun buying gifts for those who he had not prepared one for.

Francis had sent Antonio a box yesterday, telling the Spaniard that it was his Christmas gift for this year, and that it was to be opened when Lovino was not around. It wasn't until today that he understood what the French man meant. A tiny rush of blood flowed to his cheeks, his face tinted a pink hue as he stared at the 'gift'. In a flustered mess, the Spaniard quickly hid the box somewhere else for the time being, hiding it from a certain, short-tempered Italian.

Speak of the devil, Lovino walked in from the bathroom, with his hair slightly wet and mostly hidden under a small towel. The little Italian wore the bathrobe from the bathroom, which seemed a size or two too large. One of the Italian's shoulder was exposed, the sleeve hanging lazily to the side of his arm.

Antonio laughed at the sight, and went over to his Italian lover. He fixed the robe, and lovingly rubbed his hair with the towel. Lovino protested and tried to squirm away, but Antonio had a good grip, and soon Lovino gave up.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" he grumbled, glaring at the Spaniard with a significant lack of venom in his olive-green eyes. Said Spaniard simply shot Lovino a warm smile, which irritated the Italian to no end.

All was silent again as Antonio continued to dry Lovino's hair. When he was finished, he slipped the towel off, and pulled Lovino close, holding the shorter brunette in a warm embrace before planting a chaste kiss on the other's forehead. This earned Antonio a weak smack and a load of swears in Italian, but it also rewarded him with a very red-faced Italian.

"_Feliz Navidad_, _mi amore._" Antonio said after a bit of chuckling. Lovino was quiet for another moment, before resuming his string of muttered Italian curses. After awhile, Antionio's ears caught a very faint sentence.

"_Buon Natale_, _bastardo..._"

Feliciano was already at the mall, browsing the various shops inside for some gifts. He had ordered a cake at a nearby bakery earlier, and he hoped he remembered to pick it up. Feliciano had already bought Ludwig's gift, as well as Arthur's, Kiku's, and Alfred's. The Italian heaved quite a number of bags as he continued to look through the shops for anything else he could get. Because it would probably be the most fragile gift, beside Ivan's, Feliciano decided that he would get Francis's gift later.

The Italian walked about, searching for a gift that Yao would like. He knew that the Chinese man had an affinity for stuffed animals, or anything cute, Feliciano went around in search of a stuffed animal, preferably a panda since he knew for sure that Yao loved pandas. Though it took awhile, Feliciano stumbled upon what he was searching for: a giant, stuffed animal panda. It was quite a hassle to carry, but he somehow managed. With all his gifts bought, Feliciano headed out with a sigh, going back to get his presents wrapped, and to get ready for the big party in a few hours.

Somehow, he had lost track of time as he went shopping for the gifts. Perhaps he shouldn't have thought so hard about what to get... The Englishman walked out of the mall to find that the sun had already began to set in the sky, the sky painted in wonderfully warm colors as nightfall drew near. With his arms full of bags, Arthur began to walk down the streets back to the hotel.

As he waited on a corner to cross the street, something bumped into him, causing the Briton to drop all his bags. With a grunt, he fell down, muttering a string of curses under his breath to draw his attention from the pain.

"Dude, what the fuck was that? Watch where you're going man!" a voice grunted from the other side. A familiar nantucket stuck out from the mountain of bags that towered on Arthur's legs, which obstructed his view of the offender.

"Alfred?" he asked, craning his neck. The American popped up into view, and his anger dissipated into the usual, silly grin the oaf usually had. "Dude, Artie, what's up man? What's with all the bags?" Alfred asked, laughing his usual, annoying laugh. Arthur looked at the young man, who hauled one giant white sack over his shoulder. He arched one magnificent cate—eyebrow at the bag, but shrugged it off.

"They're for the party, Alfred. Use your head, will you please? And I've told you before, stop calling me Artie. My name is Arthur." Arthur said as he stood up. He dusted himself off, and gathered his gifts back into his arms. "I need to return to the hotel for a shower, and then I'll be heading over to Kiku's house." he said, quickly crossing the intersection before he missed his light. Alfred followed not far behind, and the two chattered idly as they walked back towards their hotel.

"No way! There is no way in hell I'm gonna wear that to the party!" a shrill voice cried out, practically ringing through the hallways of the hotel. Antonio was desperate to calm the enraged Italian that now stood before him, who fumed immensely.

"But Lovi, can't you do it once? Just for me?" Antonio pleaded, moving over to embrace Lovino. Of course, the brunette was not going to give up without a good fight. He thrashed his limbs about, throwing the most horrible tantrum he could manage. "No is no, _bastardo_! And I mean it; there is no way I'm going to wear _that_!" Lovino cried out, pointing to the outfit that laid on the bed.

With a sullen face, Antonio rested pulled Lovino closer, holding him so that his chest supported his lover. He rested his head on the brunette's shoulder, and stayed there until the thrashing died down. "_Por favor, _ Lovino. Just for tonight..." Antonio whispered. Chills began to run laps up and down his spine as the words rolled right off that Spanish tongue. A moment of silence hung on them, until Lovino spoke up.

"Ah, dammit! Fine, I'll wear it! It's not because you asked me though, so don't get cocky, bastard!" Lovino blurted, before stomping off in huff to the bathroom. Damn that Spaniard for being so sexy when asking for something...

It was finally time to go. After taking a shower and changing, Arthur was now gathering his presents, counting everything and making sure that he had all the gifts accounted for, Arthur grabbed his room key and headed out the door. Entering an elevator, Arthur pressed the button for the ground floor, and waited for the machine to take him down to the lobby. When he arrived, Arthur caught sight of Alfred, who wore a ridiculously bright red Santa outfit and a black pair of boots, talking to Ludwig and Feliciano. Said Italian caught sight of Arthur, and waved him over, which drew the German's and American's attention to the Brit that was now headed towards them.

"Dude, Artie, we were waiting for you man! Come on, let's go! Feli still has a cake and wine to pick up, man!" Alfred said, walking over and dragging Arthur along. Before the Briton was able to complain, or at least tell Alfred to let him walk by himself, the American had already started blabbing on about how cool the gifts he got for everyone was. Arthur simply smiled, watching Alfred blab on with a very childish demeanor.

The party had already started when the four had arrived. Lovino ran after Antonio wearing a Santa dress, his arms filled with Christmas tree ornaments as he threw them at the Spaniard, who wasn't really trying to escape the raging Italian.

Arthur ducked to avoid the flying plastic decorations as he entered the house, taking off his shoes before proceeding any further. Kiku was socializing with Yao, and turned to greet the four that had entered. He directed them to the tree, where a magnificent mountain of presents were already piled up, and the four walked over, each placing their bags down in a fashion that wouldn't topple the giant mountain of gifts. The group then split up, each going about their own way in the party, Feliciano going to the kitchen for a short while before returning to socialize.

Besides a murderous Lovino and a slightly (slight understatement applied here) bruised Antonio, the party was quite enjoyable. Everyone was fooling around with one another, and laughter filled the house throughout the event. A clock struck ten, the sound of a bell rang throughout the house, and Kiku smiled. He cleared his throat, and headed towards the Christmas tree. He tapped a spoon gently onto a glass, drawing everyone's eyes to him, and gaining their attention as he set the glass and spoon down.

"Even though I am not Christian, I am glad that I was able to spend time with you all for this festive holiday. Now as you see, I have set up the area around the tree as you all ate and talked. There are pieces of paper with certain names around the tree. If you bought a present for this person, place their present in the specified spot. This way, we can be organized, and it is easier to give the presents. I have placed them all over in the corner, so please take your bags and distribute the presents." Kiku said, pointing to the pile of gifts in a corner.

"_As expected of Kiku..."_ Arthur thought as he went to claim his bag. Feliciano was already running around the tree, placing the gifts in the appropriate name slots. One by one, they all followed the Italian, placing their gifts in the respective receiver's spot. Once it was all done, everyone went to their name, smiling at their pile of gifts, and mass unwrapping chaos ensued. Yao mostly had stuffed animals, Ivan had a sunflower cake (courtesy of Feliciano) and vodka, Feliciano had quite a number of pillows and blankets (for siestas and sleepovers), and the list goes on. The party ended without much problems, and everyone stayed overnight at Kiku's house, ending the festive day with snowball fights in the backyard, and pillow fights before bed.

_No matter a time of war or peace, Christmas will come to you, even on the battlefield, and spread the jolly spirit to all..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>During the Gift-Unwrapping<strong>_

Arthur, as he sat amongst his plethora of spell-books and anthologies of black magic, spotted a present that was wrapped in a very...gaudy fashion. The wrapper was a painful green that reflected any light back to its source, and a giant red bow sat in the center. Unwrapping the paper and opening the gift, Arthur found a lovely forest green scarf, with the letter A embroided in gold threads. A card was found perched atop the garment. Reaching for the card, Arthur opened the piece of paper. Underneath the typed line of "_We hope you have a Merry Christmas!_" was another message, penned in the most horrendous handwriting that Arthur could recognize as Alfred's.

_You may be naggy, and stuffy, and stuck-up, and act like an old man, and have girly hobbies, and a big prick, and a horrible cook, and have the biggest eyebrows in the whole galaxy -_

By now Arthur was seething with anger, wanting to rip the card in two and burn it with fire. That was, until his eyes caught the last lines at the bottom.

_-but I wouldn't have you any other way. Merry Xmas, Artie. *insert heart here*_

The Briton's face burned with embarrassment, as he lowered his gaze to the floor, mumbling one thing or another about 'git' and 'idiot'.

Alfred, on the other hand, was already trying on the scarf he received from Arthur. It was a sky blue scarf, with a white-on-red rose embroided at the bottom. A card laid on the box, with neat cursive that said: _I made the design on the scarf myself, you git. You had better take good care of this! Have a Merry Christmas, love._

Antonio and Lovino, who both got a plush tomato from Feliciano, were now opening presents from each other. Lovino had bought Antonio an acoustic guitar, which earned the Italian a bear hug from an overly-happy Spaniard. Antonio, meanwhile, had bought Lovino a set of tomato-scented soaps, to which the Italian just grumbled a barely-audible thanks. With a little chuckle, Antonio pulled Lovino in for a quick kiss, before embracing the Italian close."_Feliz Navidad_, _mi poco de tomate_." Antonio whispered lovingly. Lovino blushed, but after a bit of grumbling, he finally returned the season's greeting. "_Buon Natale,bastardo pomodoro..._"

Ludwig had been staring at his gift for awhile now. On top were three leather collars (one gold, black, and red), but underneath was a stack of books that he secretly read. How did Feliciano discover one of his secrets...As Ludwig ponders this, Feliciano smiled at the little box he held. Inside was a necklace with a lovely silver cross adorning the chain. Without hesitation, the Italian took the accessory, and wore it around is neck. Walking over to a still-pondering German, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, and gave him a kiss.

"_Buon Natale, amore mio._"

"_Frohe Weihnachten..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was the end of my one shot! Aiye, that's a lot of writing! Well uhm...Opinions and feedbacks are greatly appreciated! Also, anything that was not English was translated by Google translator, so if there is anything at all that needs to be changed, do not hesistate to tell me so! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**Translations**

_Vaffanculo_ - "Fuck you!" or "Fuck off!"

_Gracias_ - Thank you

_Buonanotte_ - Good night

_Buenos Noches _- Good night

_Por que_ - Why

_Te quiero mucho, mi poco de tomate_ - I love you a lot, my little tomato

_Te amo_ - I love you

_Mein gott _- My god

_Guten nacht_ - Good night

_Ti amo_ - I love you

_Feliz Navided, mi amore_ - Merry Christmas, my love

_Buon Natale, bastardo_ - Merry Christmas, bastard

_Por favor_ - please

_Feliz Navidad, mi poco de tomate_ - Merry Christmas, my little tomato

_Buon Natale, bastardo pomodoro_ - Merry Christmas, tomato bastard

_Buon Natale, amore mio_ - Merry Christmas, my love

_Frohe Weihnachten_ - Merry Christmas


End file.
